ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Magic Tree House/@comment-32826668-20181224190705
The Magical Tree House: The Land of Intellectual’s Intelligence: And The Beast: Soul Creatures: The Strongest of the Land: Magicians of magic are: Intellect Coordinator’s Illusionists: Consist of elementary Component’s: Trickery Deception: The Hand is fast than the eye: The Staff or Wand enhances Increases Magnification: Potion Binder, or Staff Instrumentationist Music Binder, Ora Naturalist or Demonic Spell Binder Readers. ---- Conesus Abilities: Telekinesis Pulse: or Telepath Mind Readers, consists enhance Evolve heighten Elevation, transference connective ability without Electricity such as objects. Conesus: Telekiness, Pulse Static, Friction, mechanical assembled, Interactive shift connective, through Internet, television, radio, accountant machine, androgenic's mechanic's. Extensive Selection Enhancements: From the Push: from a blink of the eye lids, manipulates perception, flip; switch changes, Pages or Channel, activates current energy. Spell Binders: Men: Sorcerers, Wizards, Magi’s. Lady: Wick Magia’s, Sorceress, Charmers: The Magic Tree House: The Land of Intellectual’s Intelligence And The Beast Soul Creatures: Parallel Planet from the Future Earth: Stone Hedge Metropolis: Mistress Morgan has master the power of wane enhanced magnification and Conesus: Extension elevation of Magic. She is a Maigia Sorceress who loves to read. An extension book of vast information is at the library selecting the books of her own choosing she loves to absorb knowledge. Two children searches for Miss Morgan: Teddy and Kathleen depressed. They broken a vase asking for her help, not mentioning they should have told their parents in the first place. Miss Morgan is generous kind hearted decided to help them. The children are educated youngsters: First year: Magicians Illusionist, deceptive tricksters and learn charm potions: from Component Thesis Science, Elemento Chemistry. Compo-net: Recipes Food Elements: that is taught in class also. Miss. Morgan is far more powerful than them all. From Clay Pottery: Spindle Duration of time: The historical vase is elevated shifting it in the air, sealing the broken pot back in place. Page Binding Book of Spells: The Pages Spun in turn about circles swirling mended the Vose back to normal. The Children were so impressed thanking Morgan. Teddy jump for joy leaving the room, mean while Kathleen gave a bow with respect then left quietly. Another Job well done: Hours pass Miss. Morgan just finished reading her book. She hear someone entered the library before it was about to close. Wondering who is there: "Hello". A Wizard left four medallions in the center of the room: Miss Morgan walked in his trap asking herself "what this". The Book stated to Miss. Morgan there is another world without land of Magnification Wane, and Elevation Conesus enhancement. He used prohibit-or beam portal transferred her to the Land of Intellectuals Intelligence and The Soul Beast Creatures nation, habitat. A parallel Universe from where she lives. She is stranded near the forest morphed as mouse while in a tree-house . Miss. Morgan saw his face: Merlin. A the Planet Nation with no need of Magic: Miss. Morgan could have visited the Parallel World without Merlin's help. Merlin should have raise his concern. Intellect land of Intelligence: and Beast: Episode 1: Part 1: The Future: Camelot Metropolis: Miss Morgan Reading in the great Hall of Books: stack with Information. Fiction; Mystical Fantasy and Non Fiction Facts: she is a beautiful smart lady who loves to absorb Information of knowledge. Camelot is home to people of Public Similar from our world the Nation of Planet Globule Earth. The world of Magicians: Sorcerer, Sorceress, Wizards, Maigia's: Elevation Conesus and staff magnified element magic enhancement as a part of their nation. Evolve community that developed, Co-existence with animals and able to co-operate with public. No Longer needed swords combat weaponary. They are peaceful Nation. Parents, Authorities; Educators: knows how to use the elements Science: Chemistry Components, Recipes food Compo-net must be well known. Children are not yet develop their skills Conesus Elevation, or Wane Increase Magnification that is taught by their Educators to use their abilities properly. Morgan put her book away, Two Youngsters: Teddy and Kathleen worried, enters the room with a broken Vase with a little chip on top of the spout, Asking Morgan "if she could fix it"? The Children may have been playing around in the house, stomping: bouncing on the floor causing a trample, rumble shake to cause the vase to move from the figure table, and drop to the floor, a vase is broken. The fact they could not go back to their parents and tell them what happen, which they should have,however they look to Miss.Morgan for help. The Children talk's of magic, Elevation Conesus and Increase Magnification Wane magical components: Conesuses elevation is extension from the brain mind of concentration, hand, or feet, directional destination: such as a ball high on the shelf that is out of reach, fold pull fingers crunching them, arm and elbow crunch the mussel the to bringing that ball down. Roll, float, bounce: or even play Music through rhythmic pattern Notational Beats: to share feeling of Expressions: such as a flute; Air pipe: the same object; like a puppet could share pattern disciple theme rhythem even without an string. Element of Magic: Components: Stone and Brick: solid Gravel turns into Multen Liquid; Pave jems stones pavements. Molten lava heat up a Rock: creating a course bowl; Harden Rocks that darkens, A soldier once created a shield to defend himself with. Paper turn into a sustenance: ash, soot: Fleeting Flaky chard debris, fire burns paper quickly through the chimney. chard debris soot disintegrates, floats, flicker, until depleted at the end: the lining debris, disappears. Elevation Extension: Try Press clinking the thin hairs from both fingers to create fire: or Rubbing your hand to created warmth heat, Rub you hands also to create pulser Resurrection fibular to function the heart beat. Rubbing your feet: by touch through surface ground: fusion, create static electricity: Elevation of magic; Fuse Volt Electricity. Use dust particle, stale air, solar panel windows, A close the door to intensified the heat source: Elevation: build an Adaptation of heat filtration in the air. Elevation Fusion Zap: Robotics, and machinery: Operate, or activate the system data. Magic becomes the Extension enhance version of Science components, Perception manipulation, Coordination Equation Illusionist and tricks: The hand is faster than eye. Morgan then use Magical components; to fix the vase. Uses time Historic Dimensional Component's from the past and future, The Vase: and the Historical book pages spun in a circle: Mud Pottery element SPINS in a circumference: sealing the tear. They thank Miss. Morgan for her help and then they left overly exited. Miss. Morgan is very polite. She did her bit for society. She closes the page book, just about to call a day, she notice another book: stating to her where Intellects lives and coexist with Soul Beast Creatures of the field. She wonders what this book about? The Books turns like a centrifuge carousel Rotor, Four mandolin spindle spun: while Miss Morgan in the middle: turns into a mouse. An Elderly Gentlemen says to her 'she is always been to fleshy: too Soft". Sending her to the Parallel Planet Earth: Intellectual Human Nation: Frog Creek: Jack and Annie's World: In the tree house, she squeaks. Jack and Annie: School Episode 1: part 2; Jack love to knowledge of literacy Reading. Open the cover page's he see's an ILLustration drawing of Castle and Mystical sky dragons. The Prince rescues the Princess. The ladies youngsters gather while read a script Romeo and Juliet they search for a person in their class room whom might be perfect for the roll. None match their qualifications. Thomas "no way". Tracey glances at Jack. Kathy tell Tracey that he not her type. The Girls agree "none of them is her type". Annie kindergarten youngster jumps through a window sill into a grade four youngsters class room, Jack not impress with her sister Annie hopping in without permission. He ponders; "why has not teacher try to stop her. Jack asked her "should she not be back in her home room"? Annie thinks of him as a studier: "reading again" Annie ask Jack. Children gather to see Annie: They love Jack and Annie mom home cooking however this not the reason why Annie came. She twirls with her left leg, she want to show Jack something she found in the pond, Annie think is so cute it might get away. Cuddle in her hands she open her hand slowly. The Frog jumps on to Jack glass tumbling Jack's chair. Tracy want to help but seeing the frog on his glasses croke completely scares her and the other girls. The Boy started to chase the frog through the under row table isles. Annie name the frog Charell however jack now see's everything the now the frog has a name? The frog dodged underneath the feet of the children, The Boy push the desk away try to block off its pass but the frog manged to slip through their fingers hopping under the desk. The Teacher come in to see what going on, Jack cover the desk and drops to the floor tries to hold him.The slipped through his grip and again the frog is too fast and slip through his hand as well and jump on his chair on to a table of a little girl student. The frog jumps on a desk scatter a hair of a one of the girl. She slaps it way while crying, The frog Hops higher into the air, that when Annie take running long jump and hops over Jack and captures the frog. Jack classmates: Cheer for Annie while Jack is a little disappointed: The mouse crossing the road into the field meadow: The mouse is scared of get caught by: Birds and other creatures. She heads towards a Ridge Ledge Creek. Jack tells Annie she can not keep the frog in the house, just as she once kept a lizard, their mom and dad would not be impressed. Jack suggests to release it into the wild and set on the ledge. Annie Releases the frog on the Ridge Ledge, the frog then jumps on the mouse and leave it behind. Annie hears it queek: Annie crouches down and see the little mouse. The little girl seem gigantic towering tall to Morgan. The Mouse run away. Annie chase it, with her big brother not far behind. This lead them to the treehouse that was not seen before. Annie scopes the treehouse and saw a latter, his brother does not wanting her to climb it. Annie climbs and enter the the tree house, lifts up the trap door underneath the latter and find lot of books. She tell her brother. Curious his brother started to climb, not as well as Annie. It the Book he is interested in. He find a library stack of in row, full of them in the tree house. Annie find the mouse hidden in the isle open cover between two books vertical slanted. holding in her hands gently. Rubbing cheeks she wants to be friends the mouse squeaks quietly. Jack finds fiction: Mystical fantasy, Pop up books, and Non-fiction facts. He Take out a book about dinosaurs and pressing his finger on the book he wish that he could go there. The Treehouse parallel circumference dimension spins: back in the historical past: Jack and Annie slides towards the shelves. until the treehouse stop moving. In the cretaceous period: Episode 1 Part three: The Tree House Parellel Spun them back in the past: Could not pin point where they were, they were able to relax from the SPINNING revolver. Looking out the window they saw a Giant Bird. Span wings similar to a Pterosaur, (This Bird cannot fly): however A Quetzalcoatlus can. Landed in the small opening meadow space near the thicket trees near a down hill trail. Annie decided to climb out of the tree house even when brother Jack told him not touch it, she did not listen. Annie was not scared is the first to feel its fur and tell Jack to come over here. Jack a little afraid eventually touch his fur to him felt like velvet. Took out a draw pad and start to record these amazing creatures by illustration drawing them. Jack tells Annie the Dinosaurs date back in the past the cretaceous period dinosaurs is instinked. Jack saw Triceratops pass him by however they don't seem to be instinct now! Jack wonder how this is possible? Annie asks permission from the quetzalcoatlus to look around. The Bird give a big yell with out chasing them. The Bird not a meat eater however eat fish. They run into the open meadow together. Just head of them near the river they saw duck Parasaurolophus laying their eggs. They also saw Brontosaurus Eating from the highest tree, Armor Stegosaurus, The Speed fast Dromiceiomimus runners racing in open space. Jack was amazed what he saw. The biggest Rat they saw, chased Morgan the mouse she climb on under her foot, climbs up the leg towards her Annies hair. Annie enjoyed cretaceous period herself as well. Jack studied the plants: Archaenthus: Jack notice a man made Amulet: Not sure how it got there? The mouse started to squeak nervously. Jack and Annie could hear a thump that trembled, vibrated the ground: A T-Rex appeared. Do not yell, stay quiet. The T-Rex may be blind, but his nose for sniffing, has a great smell for detecting odor, just might pass bye if lucky. However the T-rex bend down and gave a big Roar. They knew they had to run for it. Jack and Annie almost fell in the ditch without warning. The Tex fell in a big hole father away from them. They thought his death was imminent. He start snapping his teeth while Jack and Annie climbed to the top to safety. Jack was still endanger and Annie left to get help. Jack stands, moves to the side of the ledge of cliff, searching for a port hole to climb, hoping he won't get caught. One gain the Dinosaur snapps, uses his claw and try to grab Jack but his hand misses, his hand is too short. He grab a vine pulling Jack. He falls into the water lagoon: The both the Dinosaur and Jack moved slow in the water given Jack enough time to getting out of the water and Run. The Dinosaur chases Jack. Behind Jack from far distance passing the T-Rex is Annie calling out for her big brother. Quetzalcoatlus Flew beside Jack. Annie instructs Jack to grab his hand and she will pull him up. Jack grab Annie hand but her brother is too heavy. She releases connect. The Bird took over using his gentle claw and fold his feet like a cup, picking up Jack. Pass the High Mountain open ridge ledge hang cliff distancing itself from the T- Rex. Soar high above the clouds in the sky safe. The T-Rex lost his meal. The Bird bring him back to the Treehouse and tosses and rolls him into the books. Jack through the window thanks the Quetzalcoatlus for bring them back from where they started, Annie waves from the roof then grabs the shingle ledge and pull him self in. Both tired worn out, could rest for a little bit: The T-Rex search for his next food may have notice a faint filimalar smell attacking the Magical Tree House. Wishing the go home. First smash not a many books. Annie look to Jack for a guidance: "How did we get in this mess in the first place" Asked Annie? Jack began to realize it was a touch of the book that got them to Dinosaur world. He told Annie to find an directional guide map. Loads of Book fell secound smash. Annie found the America guide book. Both touching the book both wished to go home. The Tree transferred transported them back to Frog Creek their home. Dinner time: Jack and Annie Parents asked them "what they do today". Annie announce to their parents "they got to see Dinosaurs". The Parent's fascinated by the youngers wild imagination laughing at the idea. Father let out a big depth Roar tickling Annie. Jack intense: was given a sigh of relief all is well in the house: Review: A.G.D. Prince: